What Happened When Blaine Was Recovering From Surgery
by haleygirl
Summary: Everyone feels sorry for Blaine after his eye injury. But Kurt wonders if maybe he still needs a firm hand now and again. Contains spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Being stuck in bed made Blaine pretty cranky, it turned out. The doctors didn't want him doing anything strenuous, which his family interpreted as basically meaning they wouldn't let him go anywhere but home and a doctor's office. Now that the surgery was over, he wasn't scared, just bored of watching TV and tired of his mother babying him all the time. She made him lunch but he complained that he didn't want soup and then got mad at her when he accidentally spilled it over his comforter because his peripheral vision was so off. "Why didn't you just make a sandwich or something!" he'd snapped, irritated to have hot wet liquid on his bed and pajamas. She'd tried to help him clean up but he shooed her off, saying he could do it himself. His eye alternated between itchiness and soreness, neither of which was a picnic to deal with. He just wanted life back to normal.

Despite a solid pep talk from Kurt the night before, Blaine'd nearly had a complete panic attack in the chair before the surgery, calmed only by the drugs that kept him awake but very woozy while it was going on—and thinking about it still sort of freaked him out. Whenever he thought of it he tried to think good thoughts, like that Kurt would be coming by later, anything he could think of to look forward to. Kurt had come over every afternoon since his injury, bringing homework and gossip to entertain his boyfriend. Truth be told, though, it was getting hard to hear stories of what had been going on in school and in Glee that he was missing. _This week sucks._

He heard footsteps coming up the stairs and thought it was probably his mom trying to get him to take the damn eyedrops again. He'd refused them in the morning, and then again an hour earlier. He was being way pushier with her than usual, and she was giving him a wide berth. He would never dare take that tone with his mom normally, and if he was honest he'd say that she would probably never let him get away with it usually. But as much as he felt ridiculous wearing that stupid eyepatch, he hated taking it off more, and today he just wasn't in the mood. He knew his eye still looked pretty swollen and gross, and even a little bit of light kind of hurt, making him want to squint. He had seen Kurt, and both of his parents, shudder the first time they saw him like that, and he knew they felt sorry for him. While in theory the medicine was helping and his eye would feel better a few minutes after taking it, the initial moment of trying to keep his eye open, feeling the drop hit his eyelid, a soggy-stingy feeling overtaking his already tender eye… it was all just torture. "It's my eye, if I don't want to take it, I shouldn't have to take it," he'd told her. Exasperated, she had tried to negotiate with him, but he held his ground, saying she couldn't make him and that she should leave him alone. He wanted to take a nap, he'd said, even though he was the opposite of sleepy. He just didn't want to deal with people today. She'd finally given in and let him be.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Come in," he said, preparing mentally for his mom's arguments—and then was pleasantly surprised to see it was Kurt and Rachel. "Oh. Hey, you got here early today."

Rachel nodded. "Parent teacher conferences today. Got out early, no Glee. But the marching band was selling candy for some fundraiser though, so we brought you some."

"Oh right, I forgot about all that." Blaine smiled. He was living in such an alternate timeline now—was it a Thursday? Not being at school made him lose track of these things. But candy did sound nice right now.

"How are you feeling?" Rachel asked.

Blaine groaned. "I've had better days."

There was the sound of a car iginition starting outside Blaine's window. "Your mom said she's going to the library." Kurt said.

"Oh good, she's driving me crazy," Blaine said, chewing on his chocolate.

Rachel and Kurt exchanged glances.

"She mentioned that you were… kind of having a hard time today." Rachel offered, gentle.

Blaine scowled. "She treats me like a baby."

"Well, maybe she ought to." Kurt muttered.

Blaine looked up. "What?"  
"Because from what I'm hearing you've been acting like a brat." Kurt said simply, seating in the armchair next to Blaine's bed.

Blaine was caught off guard and looked from Kurt to Rachel and back again. "I'm not—she's just… overprotective is all."

"She said you wouldn't take your medicine."

Blaine sighed. Why'd his mom have to go and blab about that? "It's not a big deal," he defended.

"You were barely conscious when the doctor was explaining all the medications, Blaine—I'm pretty sure your mother knows better than you do about how often you have to take it," Kurt argued.

Blaine scowled. "I'm fine. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as yesterday."

"You think that's maybe because you had your eyedrops yesterday?" Kurt asked incredulously.

"I don't like them," Blaine pouted. Maybe it was childish, but he didn't care right now.

"Tough." Kurt retorted, firm. "The doctor says you need them, you take them Blaine."

Rachel was uncomfortable and was trying to think of a way to change the subject. But Blaine was getting irritated with Kurt's bossy tone.

"You don't know what it's been like—"

"And that gives you an excuse to be a jerk to your mother?"

"What? I haven't been—"

"She took off work to take care of you—" Kurt pointed out.

Blaine groaned. "I don't need a babysitter, it's not like—"

"God you're so stubborn sometimes." Kurt shook his head. "If you don't do what the doctor says exactly, your recovery time is going to be longer. And you could risk infection—you want to end up needing surgery again?"

"That's not going to happen. And I don't know what my mom told you, but I'm not 4 years old, it's my body." Blaine sulked. "Since when are you a doctor?" he added, sarcastic. Kurt shouldn't be taking his mom's side, he reasoned. He should be comforting him or something. _What the hell?_

Kurt stared at Blaine. There was a pause before the words came, slow and quiet. "Young man. You do not get to talk to me like that," he said.

Blaine blinked. He stole a glance at Rachel and then back at Kurt, his face warming. "I—umm—" he sputtered. He couldn't believe Kurt was calling him "young man" here—now, while he was injured, and _in front of Rachel_.

"Do I let you be fresh with me Blaine?" Kurt asked, cold.

Blaine fidgeted in his bed.

"Kurt—I—I didn't mean—"

"Because that sounded pretty fresh to me."

Blaine looked at his hands. "… sorry," he said.

"Is that how you've been talking to your mom today?" Kurt pressed.

Blaine rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "…We-ell, um…"

"Keep in mind that I just talked to her downstairs before she left, so you might want to be careful about fibbing on this one, Blaine."

Blaine's jaw dropped open.

Rachel felt sorry for Blaine and thought it was probably time to get out of there. "I should go," she said, picking up her purse.

Kurt ignored Rachel and leaned in towards Blaine. "We've talked about your bending the truth before now, haven't we, young man?"

Blaine was outright blushing now. "K-kurt…." He pleaded.

"Haven't we?"

"We-ell, yes, Kurt—but—"

"You finding it embarrassing to get scolded about this?" Kurt asked, patronizing.

Blaine frowned. He couldn't believe Kurt was making a thing about all this, and now. "…yeah," he spat.

"Yet you didn't find it embarrassing to talk like that to her, or to me? Why weren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"It wasn't— Kurt." Blaine sputtered, exasperated. "Rachel is—" Blaine gestured his head in her direction.

"Rachel's aware of our arrangement, I'm not concerned about it." Kurt responded, dismissive.

Rachel hung by the door, unsure what to say or do.

Blaine felt weak. "Y-you're not?"

"No. Frankly I'm far more concerned about your behavior right now young man."

Blaine didn't know what to say. Kurt cleared his throat. "Rachel and I came over here to cheer you up, Blaine, but what I'm hearing is that that's not the kind of attention you need right now. I think someone is in need of a reminder about their manners, " he spat.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine couldn't believe Kurt was being serious. He'd had a bad day, is all. If anyone was allowed to be a little moody, it ought to be him, right? He could have lost an eye! He stewed on the thought for a moment.

"Well. I'm s-sorry you feel that way." Blaine said at last, measured. He wasn't quite brave enough to stand up against Kurt's accusation, but he wasn't exactly ready to be contrite, either. But he was still holding out hope that Kurt was going to let it go with the scolding.

Kurt studied him. "Are you under some kind of impression that you can get away with more just because you've been injured?" Kurt asked.

Blaine chewed on his lip. He really didn't like that Rachel was there, hearing this. "…No sir."

"Good, because you can't." Kurt lectured.

Blaine swallowed. "…Yessir."

"Rachel, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to discipline Blaine now."

If Blaine had two working eyes they would have bulged out of his head.

"I—I'm sure he… feels bad—" Rachel offered, unsure. It was their business, but Blaine had been through a lot, and felt like she should at least try to defend him.

"Not as bad as his mother feels, getting snapped at by an ungrateful teenager."

Blaine shrunk. "K-kurt," he pleaded.

"Do you agree you've been behaving inappropriately?"

"I'll take the eyedrops, okay? You've made your—"

"I asked you a question."

Blaine looked at his hands.

"I was a little… sarcastic today."

"You were rude."

Blaine pursed his lips. "That too… I- I guess."

"Well if you 'guess' your smart mouth was out of line today than I think you can 'guess' what I think ought to be done about it."

Blaine crumpled a bit. "It won't happen again—"

"Good," Kurt pronounced, dismissive. He moved to sit on the bed beside Blaine. "Get up."

Blaine was feeling embarrassed, trying to think of something to say to change the course of where this was going. "Kurt I said I would—"

"I said get up." Kurt's spoke with finality that made Blaine's throat go dry. Rachel had never seen Kurt so… commanding and stern. Blaine shakily got out from under his covers and stood up next to his boyfriend.

"I said I was going to discipline you, and I keep my promises young man." Kurt said, all business. He pulled on Blaine's hands, nudging him forward over his knee with his bottom pointing upward and his torso laying across the bed. "You know how I feel about disrespect."

Blaine was speechless, caught up in a mix of shame and shock that Kurt was going to purposely punish him in front of Rachel. Once before she had walked in on them and he had made an idle threat or two since that if she was around and he felt Blaine really "needed attention" he would give it even with her there. But Blaine hadn't really thought he would ever do it. He gasped, feeling Kurt pull sharply at his pajama pants, baring his bottom all at once. This was really happening.


	3. Chapter 3

The first SLAP of Kurt's hand smarted terribly, and Blaine let out quite an undignified yelp at the sensation. It was followed up by a steady rhythm of smacks, as Kurt was pretty intent on getting his point across. Blaine's parents were pretty strict, but he suspected that they had gone soft since the slushie incident. It was understandable. Everyone felt badly about what had happened. _Except Sebastian maybe_ , he supposed. The adults at McKinley at least seemed pretty intent on believing it was a harmless prank-gone-wrong, but Kurt knew better. It wasn't fair that Blaine had to deal with this, on top of everything else he had been through. It was understandable that he would be bitter, but getting Blaine to deal with his emotions in a positive way was a part of the reason they had made this arrangement for discipline when necessary. A few months prior, Blaine had let slip his involvement in a Dalton Fight Club and had been caught off guard when he learned that Kurt didn't approve. Kurt didn't have an issue with boxing or self defense training, per se, but he didn't think participating in unsupervised brawls was dignified or healthy, not to mention safe. That conversation had led into a larger one about Blaine's concerns about his recent transfer to a school with far less structure and expectations than he'd had at Dalton, and about the different ways he sought to excise his demons, including guilt over mistakes he made. It was hard to explain but fighting gave him a release and even the little bruises he often got the next day felt like some kind of atonement sometimes.

Blaine probably didn't like the feel of Kurt's hard hand smacking his bare bottom right now. He probably liked Rachel witnessing it even less. But Kurt knew Blaine wanted to be proud of himself and his behavior, and that he did best when he knew stepping outside of expectations would be noticed and corrected. Kurt knew when he saw how tired and rattled Blaine's mother was downstairs that all this stress and downtime after injury hadn't been good for him. Blaine got punished for different things at times, but rarely was courtesy an issue. Kurt didn't like hearing he was getting snippy with his mother, and he sure as hell wasn't going to put up with him getting that way with him. He supposed that in such a chaotic week, the formality of a good spanking probably made Blaine feel safe, in a way. It was a reminder of what he could expect and some incentive to do better. It would do no good for Blaine to be stewing and feeling sorry for himself; it would just escalate into more bratty behavior.

Rachel winced watching Blaine take his spanking. She had somehow gotten used to the idea that this was a part of Kurt and Blaine's relationship, but she couldn't help staring. Blaine had to be embarrassed, being so vulnerable like that. But she had to admit that it sounded like he kind of deserved it. He had to take his medicine if he was going to get better. His now squirming bottom, reflected in the mirror above his bureau, was certainly reddening under Kurt's firm hand. She could see how it was probably pretty persuasive.

"OwwwwKurrrrrt…" Blaine whined. Often in these circumstances, Blaine tried to keep it together as long as possible, hoping it would be over quick and he wouldn't lose too much dignity with a lot of crying. Kurt had a way of keeping a spanking up until just the point when Blaine was really certain it needed to be over. He reached a hand behind him, trying to cover and Kurt took it, pinning it behind his back.

" Ah, so you SMACK getting the SMACK message then, Blaine?" Kurt asked, tightening his grip so Blaine couldn't squirm off his knee.

"Yesssirrr, I'm sorryyyy…" came Blaine's watery reply. His bottom hurt, his eye hurt, everything in him was writhing now.

"You're SLAP-SPANK going to SMACK adjust SMACK your SMACK attitude, SPANK young man." Kurt scolded.

"Owww Owwwwww yesssirrrr okay-it hurtsssowwww." Blaine whimpered.

"Not as much as an infection will." Kurt spat, aiming a good slap to Blaine's sit spots that had his cheeks bouncing over his knee.

"Yesssirrrr." Blaine cried, just wanting it to be over.

Kurt took a breath, examining the warmed bottom over his knee. "Is there going to be any more nonsense about not taking your medicine, Blaine?" he asked, his voice low.

Blaine sniffled. "…No sir," he replied, sounding very small now.

"Because Rachel's going to go downstairs right now and get your eyedrops, and you're going to take them or I'm going to have to find something firmer than my hand, you got it?"

Blaine was crying quietly. He hesitated a minute and then nodded into his blanket.

Kurt gave Blaine's bottom another SPANK. "Verbal answers, young man," he scolded as Blaine hissed at the sting.

Blaine sniffled. "Yessir. I'll take the medicine, sir."

"Am I going to be hearing any more that you've been disrespecting your mother, who is only trying to help you get better?"

"No sir." Blaine's voice was higher than normal, pleading for mercy now.

Kurt lay his hand on Blaine's warm backside. "Good, because we can do this just as often as you need reminding, young man," he said, tapping his fingers and watching Blaine's back tense nervously.

"Mmm-mmm." Blaine cried into the bed, knowing Kurt was serious.

Kurt looked over at Rachel and gestured his head towards downstairs to get the medicine. He had assured Blaine's mother that he would talk him into taking those eye drops and he was determined to make sure it happened. Rachel let out a breath and nodded, rushing out the door in some relief.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine could hear Rachel's footsteps going downstairs and sniffled hard, tasting salty tears that were streaming down his face.

"You didn't think I would spank you, did you?" Kurt asked.

Blaine still felt the firm grip Kurt had on him, his hot bottom exposed over his lap. He looked forward, wishing the sting would dissipate and unable to rub it away with his hand still tightly held by his boyfriend behind his back. "…N-no sir. Not with… her here anyway," he admitted.

"We can trust Rachel." Kurt soothed quietly.

"I know sir. It's just… embarrassing as all."

Kurt grunted at that. "I would hope so." He patted at Blaine's bottom. "You should be embarrassed to need your bare bottom spanked, young man. Your behavior today has been completely unacceptable." He punctuated his sentence with a SPANK for good measure.

"AH! Y-yes sir."  
"If you're not taking your health seriously, or remembering basic manners, you can expect to find yourself over my knee. If you're going to be misbehaving around Rachel you shouldn't be surprised to be getting your naughty bottom spanked in front of her, got it?"

Blaine whimpered. "Yessir."

"Okay." Kurt released his hand and helped a somewhat sniveling Blaine to his feet. Blaine meekly pulled up his underwear and pajama pants, and then rubbed his hands over his bottom, making a face.

Rachel came in clutching the medicine. At Kurt's nod she brought it over to the bedside table. Kurt pulled a tissue out of the Kleenex box and handed it to Blaine, who wiped his face and blew his nose miserably. Then Kurt examined the larger bottle and poured some medicine into the measuring cup. He put his hand on Blaine's shoulder as Rachel looked on. "This is supposed to help with the pain. Your mom said you don't like the taste but I think you know I'm not interested in any whining about that right now."

Blaine rubbed the back of his hand against his sweaty tear-stained face and whispered, "Yes sir." He took a breath and then swallowed it down, his tongue quickly trying to push it down his throat, licking the excess of the ridges of his teeth. He let out a deep exhale once it was done, but he didn't gag.

"Here, chew on this," Rachel offered, holding out one of the chocolate candies they had brought over. Kurt smiled to himself, watching Blaine gratefully unwrap and suck on it, trying to absolve the medicine taste from his mouth. He watched him swallow it and then took his hand. "Okay, now it's time to lie on the bed."

Blaine didn't argue but his hand tensed, knowing what was coming. Kurt rubbed his back a second, trying to ward off his anxieties. "We'll be quick," he promised.

Blaine nodded, unhappy but obedient. He crawled gingerly back onto his bed, scowling a bit as his butt hit the mattress.

"Yes, I think you may want to be sleeping on your stomach later." Kurt commented, picking up the other medicine bottle to read the instructions on the back of the medicine bottle.

Blaine moaned miserably, but straightened out a bit, just wanting to get this over with. As Kurt measured out the dosage, Blaine tried to concentrate on his breathing. Rachel slipped her hand in his and he glanced over at her with a slight smile. Kurt sat next to them on the bed, placing the eyedropper on a tissue on the nightstand. He carefully removed Blaine's eye patch and then peeled off the tape from the bandage with the most delicate of touches. Blaine had closed both of his eyes, anticipating the light bothering him. Rachel had not seen the swelling around his eye before and had to look away for a moment, but Kurt's expression was unchanged, resolved to be as clinical as possible. It actually looked a lot better than it had a couple days before. _Progress_. He patted at Blaine's forehead a moment and then picked up the eyedropper. He gently put his hand on Blaine's face.

"Okay. You need to open your eye now, Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip, but obeyed, slowly opening his eyes. Immediately the light bothered and he blinked back, Rachel rubbing his arm to calm him. "Look up," Kurt said as quietly but as commandingly as he could. Blaine forced himself to open his eyes further and look up towards his headboard. Quickly, Kurt pulled back on Blaine's lower lid and squeezed a drop into the little pouch it created. Blaine whined as it hit the lid and Kurt released it, squeezing Rachel's hand as he closed his eye. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's eye to encourage him to keep it closed. Both Rachel and Kurt felt Blaine tremble as the medicine spread across his eye.

"It's done," Kurt soothed. "The hard part is all over. Just keep it closed now."

"You're doing great," Rachel whispered.

After about 30 seconds, the tension in Blaine relaxed a bit. Kurt and Rachel looked at each other. Kurt exhaled, quietly sharing that he was glad to have gotten through that. Rachel patted along Blaine's arm, continuing to try to caress his discomfort away. Kurt kept an eye on the clock, and when two minutes had gone by he pulled out a new bandage and tape from the first aid kit.

"All set. Good boy." He praised. Blaine blinked his eye open, squinting a bit. Kurt gave his belly a pat. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yessir." Blaine whispered. Kurt smiled and leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. He then handed Rachel the tape and they re-bandaged his eye.

"Not too long until this will all be over with. You just have to be patient, okay?" Kurt said when they were done as he returned the eyepatch to its place.

Blaine nodded.

"You need anything, Blaine?" Rachel asked, standing up.

"No, but thanks for coming over—and the chocolate," Blaine replied shyly.

"Well text if you need anything at all, okay?"

Blaine smiled. "Okay."

"I promised Finn I'd come over, so I have to go, but I'll come by again soon, okay?" she said, giving them both hugs.  
"Bye Rachel." Kurt and Blaine waved and watched her leave.

Kurt put the caps back on the medicine bottles and cleaned up. Blaine twisted over to his side.

"Still hurt?"

"My backside or my eye?" Blaine asked.

"Well. Both."

"A bit. For both."

Kurt sat on the bed, lazily running his hand from Blaine's elbow up to his shoulder and back. "Well. I don't have much sympathy for you about the first one, but I'm sorry your eye's bothering you. I know this sucks."

Blaine nodded, his fingers drumming against Kurt's leg. He looked up at Kurt timidly., "I'm sorry I wasn't… behaving so great before."

Kurt nodded. He touched the side of Blaine's face. "It's understandable."

They were quiet for awhile, just being near each other.

"I'm so ready for things to be normal again." Blaine shared. "All I do all day is sleep and watch TV."

"Heh. Sounds like Finn's idea of a vacation," Kurt teased. "Not sure what you're complaining about."

"Be a better vacation if you were here all the time." Blaine smiled. "In my bed," he added impishly.

"Heh. This week your mom has totally let me up here unsupervised longer than she ever has and we've completely missed that opportunity."

Blaine shook his head. "Tragedy." He walked his fingers a little further up Kurt's leg until Kurt, smiling, batted away at them.

"Now, now, enough of that."

"You're no fun."

"The doctor said nothing strenuous."

Blaine groaned. "I'm going to get you back when I have two eyes again."

"Whatever you say."

Blaine yawned. The medicine was making him drowsy. "I'm just saying, I could be fulfilling all your secret pirate sex fantasies right now."

"Blaine!" Kurt admonished.  
"Johnny Depp's sexy, he's a pirate, right?" Blaine grinned sleepily and rolled onto his stomach. He lazily tried to reach around for the pillow and put it under his head until Kurt rolled his eyes and helped him.

"It's not so much my pirate fantasies as the sleeping with a narcoleptic fantasies you're dragging up right now."

"Hmph. Medicated messing around sounds great to me."

Kurt ignored him and rubbed his back. Truth be told, he might just indulge in this particular fantasy at home later. A release sounded pretty good after this awful week. "You're gonna take more medicine later tonight."

"Hmm-hmm." Blaine muttered.

"And tell your mom you're sorry."

"Yessirrr." Blaine replied automatically.

Kurt kept rubbing his back for several minutes, feeling Blaine's steady breathing, until he heard a car pulling into the driveway. It was probably Blaine's mother coming back. He sighed. He was running awfully close to being late for Friday Night Dinner, his father was going to kill him if he was late again. He leaned in and kissed Blaine on the forehead gently. "Sweet dreams," he whispered. "Be good."


End file.
